Draco the Dragon
by Flasoonist
Summary: Sierra Sinistra & Charlie Weasely have been best ever since they went to Hogwarts together. Now their parents are trying to set them up, what will happen?


Draco the Dragon  
  
A/N: no, this isn't a Draco fic. I needed something that could tie together Dragons & Astronomy, & the constellation Draco was staring me in the face. This is a Prof. Sinistra/Charlie Weasley romance, & a fair warning now, it may turn fluffy. I figured the ages using the Harry Potter Lexicon, a very useful site indeed, http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index.html. & If anyone is curious, Draco can be found between Ursa Minor & Lyra.  
  
By the way, I don't own these characters. I only own my insanity.  
  
  
  
The Sinistra Household. September 1st, 1978. 7:00am  
  
"Has anyone seen Sierra's trunk?"  
  
"Where is my purse?"  
  
"I just can't leave without Mercury!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Oof… get off…"  
  
"Ouch! That's my foot!"  
  
It was madness inside the large cottage inhabited by on of the older wizarding families. It is a law of nature that you will never by truly really to go on a trip until the day you leave, & the Sinistras are no exception. They collided in the main hall of their home while getting ready to go to London, only to pick themselves back up & desperately run around the house as if nothing happened. Nearly forty minutes later, with everything finally packed, they climbed into a car provided by the Ministry of Magic & were escorted to London. Mr. Sinistra worked in the Committee on Experimental Charms, & arranged for a muggle car to take his wife, his daughter, & himself to London, where his daughter, Sierra, would leave for Hogwarts. Sierra was excited to be there for two reasons:  
  
She would be able to work magic & not be told she was too young, &  
  
She would get to be with her best friend Charlie Weasely all year.  
  
Mr. Sinistra became a good friend to Arthur Weasely through the Ministry, & the two families socialized together as often as possible. They were alike in many ways, both families were made up of redheads, both lived in cottages near small villages, & both were old wizarding families. Charlie & Sierra would both be starting first year, & the oldest Weasely, Bill, would be in the third year. Little Percy was only two. Sierra looked out the window, smiling, knowing that she was on her way to becoming a witch.  
  
  
  
The Burrow, home of the Weaselys. September 1st, 1978. 7:am  
  
"Where are my books?"  
  
"Arthur, is your mother here yet to watch Percy?"  
  
"I thought your mother was coming!"  
  
"We discussed this! Don't you ever listen to a word I say?"  
  
"This is fun! Bill, BILL! How do I stop?!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Oh, of all the things to happen! We need to leave soon!"  
  
"I guess will take Percy with us… whose broomstick is this?"  
  
"Mine dad, Charlie was riding it."  
  
"Charlie! What have your father & I said about broomsticks in the house?"  
  
"But mom, I was just playing!"  
  
"No buts mister! Bill, are you taking it to school?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Meanwhile, the Weaselys were having trouble of their own. Arthur, Bill & Charlie were trying to untangle themselves, a pregnant Molly was yelling at all of them to get going, & Percy was laughing & clapping at the mess in their living room. Bill was only half packed, Charlie scraped his knee when he crash-landed his brother's broomstick at the bottom of the staircase, & Arthur's glasses were bent out of shape. Despite these inconveniences, in less than an hour everyone was situated, & the Weaselys—along with Percy, because he would be home alone otherwise—were on their way to London. An excited silence settled over the group, & Molly, out of pure habit, began fussing with Charlie's untidy shoulder-length flaming red hair. Bill was laughing at his brother, who sat sulking as his mother pulled a brush out of her purse, & Percy sat on Arthur's lap, pulling his still-bent glasses off & looking through them.  
  
  
  
It was a long, nervous trip for both families, but they finally made it to the London Station, & met in the parking lot. Sierra & Charlie high- fived, & Mrs. Sinistra & Molly hugged. They walked & talked about the summer, Arthur raving about muggles until Mr. Sinistra started up a conversation about his vegetable garden, which made Sierra roll her eyes & Bill & Charlie hide their laughter. A big cage on top of Sierra's cart caught Charlie's eye, & he gasped.  
  
"Sierra! You got an owl!"  
  
She also looked at the bird, its silver feathers & grey-blue eyes reflecting the light, & said,  
  
"My gran got it for me, its name is Mercury."  
  
"Wicked!" Bill & Charlie said together, & soon they were at the brick pillar between platforms nine & ten. Mrs. Weasely took the initiative & decided to direct traffic.  
  
"Ok Bill, you first! Then wait for Sierra & Charlie."  
  
Bill smoothly walked up to the brick & went right through it.  
  
"Sierra, you next."  
  
Sierra walked on exactly like Bill.  
  
"Show off" Charlie muttered. He turned around to wave at his parents & brother & walked through the brick, onto platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Did you have to run? I did the first time." Bill told his younger brother, but Charlie said there wasn't a problem. The three quickly loaded their luggage & found an empty compartment to sit in. Bill told them about the teachers, & which classes were the most fun, & what teachers not to cross, & other important things. He also told them about the ghosts, & to stay away from Peeves the Poltergeist.  
  
"Stark raving mad, that one is" he told them. "But there are other ghosts, too. Nearly Headless Nick is the Gryffindor ghost, & he's nice."  
  
After about an hour of sitting, the trolley came around, & they bought one chocolate frog, pack of every flavor beans, & bottle of pumpkin juice each. Bill showed them a few simple spells, & by evening both Sierra & Charlie were sending every flavor beans through the air, hitting each other. Then the train stopped, & Bill stood up.  
  
"I have to ride in a cart to the building, but first years cross the lake in boats. Good luck, & try not to fall in or anything, there's a giant squid that lives at the bottom." & he walked out of the compartment & joined some other Gryffindor third years. Sierra & Charlie looked at each other.  
  
"You know what, I'll bet your brother was just joking about the squid" Sierra decided, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. They too reluctantly left their seats & exited the train.  
  
Outside, the first years' heads shot up immediately. Standing in front of them, holding a lantern & wearing a great fur coat, was none other than a cheerful Hagrid, leading the students into boats. Charlie & Sierra got into a boat with two other people, & after about a ten-minute ride, they were on the castle steps. Thankfully, no one fell in. The first years stood on the steps, shaking with anxiety, when a witch with tied back black hair strode in.  
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall, & soon you will join your classmates in the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. But before you sit down, you must be sorted into your houses." She continued to talk about each house, but Sierra & Charlie opted not to listen, already hearing all they needed to know about the houses from Bill, on the train.  
  
"Gryffindor is the best house, known for bravery, but all the people in Ravenclaw are really smart. Hufflepuffs are over-friendly & generally silly, but Slytherins are the ones you want to watch out for. Lot of evil people in there, there is." His voice echoed in their minds.  
  
They filed into the Great Hall, & saw at the front of the room not at all what they expected, an old, worn-out wizard's hat on a small wooden stool. What happened next was also very unexpected, the hat began to sing a song about the four Hogwarts houses. The first years listened & watched in amazement as the other students, & all of the teachers, clapped as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a hat to sing. After the applause died down, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat, explained how sorting worked, & began calling off names. The first student was a Hufflepuff, then a Ravenclaw, & then a Slytherin… until 'Weasely, Charlie' was called out. Sierra flashed him a smile as he sat at the stool, the large, ragged brown hat covering most of his head. After a few seconds, it called out 'Gryffindor!' & the second table from the left burst into applause. Four more people were sorted ((Ravenclaw, two Slytherins, & a Hufflepuff)), before Sierra was called. She sat down at the stool slowly, & the musty-smelling hat was put on her head. She could hear it talking inside her mind, saying that she was very intelligent, & would do best in  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat yelled, & Sierra took a seat on the left side on the second table from the right. Charlie was sitting on the right side of his table, so they were only a few feet away, & they high-fived again.  
  
"Even if were not in the same house" Sierra thought to herself. "This is going to be a lot of fun!"  
  
  
  
A/N: that wraps up the first chapter. I think I'll do one or two years each following chapter, because I want most of the story to take place when Harry, Ron, & Hermione are in school. Like it? Hate it? I'll only know if you review! 


End file.
